Operation:Kill
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: Two of the best assassins at the secret organization, Konoha must work together on a mission, but they both dislike each other which isn't good. During the mission feelings are revealed, but will this interference get the mission done? SasuHina
1. Prologue: Two assassins

**Soooooo here I am…again with another story I hope you like this one I hope to get a lot of reviews with this one. **

**At first I was thinking of a Mr. & Mrs. Smith thing but…I was thinking no bad reviews or I will stop the production of this story now to the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters on Naruto which practically sucks to for me.**

* * *

Chapter 1-two assassins

Hinata stepped in to the room wearing a purple dress her hair in a bun, and her purse in her hand.

"So do you have the money" the leader said.

"Do you have the stuff" Hinata said.

The leader was sort of suspicious of Hinata, but let it slide and signaled for his two associates, and in their hands were two bags of pot. "Hm thanks" Hinata said, and pulled from her purse were two guns and she shot them both at the leader twice.

"Hey the hell"

the two associates charged at her, and Hinata shot them both twice.

"My gosh this is too easy" Hinata said then turned on her earpiece.

"This is princess to base the target has been terminated" she said on her earpiece.

"Good work now return to Konoha…Lady T(Tsunade) wants to talk to you on another mission" Lady Ts assistant Shizune said.

_

* * *

__Hyuuga, Hinata:_

_A girl from Hong Kong. Since was a little girl she, and her sister Hanabi were abused by their father after their mother passed away. One day when she was 17 Hinata snapped while her father was beating her senseless, so she grabbed her father's samurai swords, and stabbed her father in the heart, and killed him so Hinata, and Hanabi ran away. A couple months later Lady T found Hinata and Hanabi and trained the two in the art of assassins. She is now 23 and her sister 19, and work for Konoha as the top assassins of Konoha._

* * *

Sasuke dived behind a table dodging the bullets aiming for him.

He got from behind the table and shot the two gang members, then he turned to the godfather gang member who was shaking in fear. "Please have mercy on me I'll give you…whatever you want.

Sasuke put the gun in the leaders mouth and smiled, "Sorry but…I have a job to do" then the gun went off.

Blood and parts of his spine splattered onto the wall behind him. He took the gun out of the corpse's mouth, and walked out the building. "This is ninja to base target: terminated" he said on his earpiece.

"Good work now return to base Lady T wants a word with you" Lady Ts other assistant Jiriyia said.

* * *

_Uchiha, Sasuke:_

_His family killed by his own brother, Itachi. He has searched everywhere so he could get his revenge on him. When he was 15 he got it when he used a sniper rifle and assassinated his own family member. Lady T saw this amazing skill of assassination and offered the boy to join Konoha. Sasuke believed that there was nothing else for him to do with his life now that Itachi was dead, and his family destroyed so…he accepted. He is now 23 and also one of the top assassins in Konoha._

* * *

Well here it was my story I think this one will be good if you give me some good reviews I just might keep going on this story…… So see ya next chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Mission: work together

**HIIIIIIIIIIIII! Its me again so how bout that last chapter was it really good I hope so soooooooo because you liked it so much I give you this: chapter 2 of operation: kill. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the people… oh my gosh why do I not own Naruto curse you Masashi Kishimoto….kidding…kidding…though it would be cool if I did own…which I don't ok now let me just let you read the chapter ok**

* * *

Mission: Work together

Sasuke walked into Lady T's office and saw Hinata standing by her desk. When he reached the desk he gave Hinata a glare that Hinata shot right back to Sasuke.

"You wanted to see me" Sasuke said.

"Us Uchiha" Hinata said irritated. "Yea whatever Hyuga" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, there is a mission that you Hyuga, Hinata and Uchiha, Sasuke must do together.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other in disgust then yelled "I'M NOT WORKING WITH THIS…THIS PERSON YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice" Lady T said. The two hated each other with a fiery passion trying to best the other ever since they met each other.

But, they didn't want to feel the wrath of Tsunade. If an agent ever defied her she would throw daggers at them dipped in the rarest poisons…so they kept their mouth shut.

"Now that…is what I thought…now your mission is the assassinate the famous drug lord, Naruto Uzamaki. The two kinda stood still after they heard the name.

"You mean** the** drug lord, Naruto Uzamaki" Sasuke said.

"Of course dumb ass who else" Hinata said.

"You dumb trick you need to shut the…."

"Sasuke don't you dare finish that sentence" Lady T said then continued on "So now I am sending you two to Beijing where his hideout is to be, but the problem is we don't know where it is we need you to find the hide out then you know what needs to be done. Dismissed" then the two walked off complaining more.

"Something tells me…I am going to regret this."

* * *

"Ugh I can't believe I have to work with that human demon damn it Lady T why'd you have to do this to me" Hinata said as she was packing her clothes and weapons.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad for 5 days" Hanabi said. "We've been rivals since I knew him" Hinata said with an angry voice.

"You're right…it is going to be that bad" Hanabi said.

"Uhh yeah."

"Come on try to be nice if you do I'll give you back your bazooka" Hanabi said.

"You took my bazooka you know I don't like it when people touch my stuff I am going to"

"uh-uh I'll give it back to you if you are nice to Uchiha" Hanabi said.

"Fine…well I have to go keep doing your missions, and...don't mess up the apartment" Hinata said then went out the door.

* * *

"You're late " Sasuke said in an annoying way.

"Whatever lets go and get this over with the sooner I get this done the sooner I can keep my distance away from you" Hinata said then boarded the Konoha jet.

Two hours later the two arrived in Beijing, China. "I will totally make sure this mission gets done" Hinata told Sasuke.

"Whatever you always like to be the leader miss bossy pants" he mumbled to himself saying other mean and nasty things towards Hinata which she heard.

"How dare you say mean things about me…you see this is the reason why I don't like you….you are always being an asshole" Hinata spat.

"Well you are always being miss bossy telling others what to do always want to everything your way, and you are telling me I have issues you need to check yo self."

Hinata was boiling mad and didn't know what else to say after that rude and totally atrocious remark, so she just went back to her room(it's a two room hotel).

"Something tells me this is going to be a long, long missions five days in hell.

* * *

**Man Hinata is so mad shoot Sasuke told that girl off what do you think is going to happen next well find out next time so bring on the reviews give me some good ones and I'll keep going if you do.**

**BYE! BYE!**

**(i hope they don't kill each other)**


	3. Sparking Flames

**Man I am putting this stuff out so fast I just love the reviews the people have given**

**me I love them, thank you viewers. **

**So how did you like the last chapter I think it was good don't you think so here you are chapter 3 of…Operation: Kill.**

**Disclaimer: Yes….Yes I do own Naruto…in my fantasies oh well…I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. such a sad shame for me...man why do i talk so much. You know what here just read the freaking chapter guys.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:Sparking flames

The next day the two decided to go over the plan of what they would do to make the mission successful, but for some reason Sasuke was kind of distracted by a certain someone.

_"Wow I didn't know she was this cute this close up….no I can't let her distract me at all I've got to push all thoughts of her away if I want to make this mission a success"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata saw Sasuke staring her which made her annoyed, and kind of uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Sasuke said turning his head quickly to the opposite direction of Hinata.

_"Why is he staring at me does he like me…no don't get distracted at all"_ Hinata thought.

"Alright lets move out you go North and South I'll take East and West" Sasuke said.

Hinata was upset having to go listen to Uchiha like he was the leader, and she was the follower, but she wanted to get her Bazooka back from her sister, but knowing her sister just to make sure she was being nice she had probably put some kind of spy equipment on her clothes to make sure she was being nice to Uchiha.

So she forced a smile on her face, "Sure I'll do that" Hinata said.

"Ok...lets move out."

* * *

Sasuke decided to check the East first which lead the harbor that sent stuff from the river. Sasuke looked through the binoculars to the harbor. He could see people down there with their mouths moving must meaning they were talking about something, so he turned his ultrasonic earpiece then could soon hear their voices.

"Come on you two lets get this stuff Uzamaki hideout on the Southside of the town…and don't drop it you know what happens when Uzamaki gets mad when people mess with his stuff" One of the associates of Naruto said.

"Yes sir" the movers said.

"Hmm the Southside that is where Hinata is going to check…I better tell her" Sasuke said taking out his walkie-talkie.

* * *

Hinata decided to check the North, but couldn't find anything that was gang related to Uzamaki's work.

"Hinata you there" a voice on the walkie-talkie said to Hinata.

"Sasuke what's up"

"I got some info…turns out Naruto is definitely here, he has drugs coming in from the harbor, and his hideout is on the Southside somewhere."

"I was just about to go there so I'll go find out what's out there…will you be able to find me?"

"Got a pinpoint on your location all I gotta do is follow the dot then I'll find you."

"Ok over and out" and then the two turned off the walkie-talkies.

"Ok lets see where the big bad Naruto Uzamaki goes to hang out with his drugs" Hinata said then turned on her jetpack and flew through the sky…thinking about Sasuke for some apparent reason.

_"Ugh why do I always think of him.. Why is he always on my mind I don't know…I don't like him,but...what if I do I mean I did before, but when realized he is a mean jerk jackass, but I think…yes I do, I do like Uchiha, but if I show my feelings in facial expressions he'll think I'm weird, so I don't need to show my feelings till the time is right."_

Hinata then turned her attention to an abandoned warehouse where people were coming in and out of it which kind of piqued her interest. She lowered down onto the top of a building closer to the warehouse to see what was going on. She also heard her some yelling which meant somebody was in trouble with Uzamaki.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up what are you saying when you say….half of my stuff is gone…and by stuff I mean my cocaine" Naruto said in an angry voice.

"Somebody stole half of it and we don't know who" an associate of Naruto said.

Naruto was boiling mad until an associate came with an mid-aged man in his grasp.

"Boss we found the captain hiding the cocaine that was missing, he was almost leaving with it until we caught him."

"Is that so" Naruto said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What's up"

Hinata almost screamed in fear then turned to see it was only Sasuke.

"Are you okay what's going on" Sasuke said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, and well someone stole from-" before Hinata could finish what she was saying they heard a gun being fired, so she turned to see the captain on the ground dead from a bullet to the head.

"OH….MY….GOD!"

"Feed his body to the fishes make that be an example to anybody who would want to steal from me" Naruto said, and two men took the body in a van and they drove off to the river.

"Now that we know that he is here, now we must conduct a plan" Sasuke said. Hinata had a worried look on her face, but then let it go, and looked at Sasuke with a twinkle in her eyes, and nodded her head in agreement. Sasuke blushed a light red then looked away. _'_

_"Man why did she have to be cursed beautiful features I believe I like her, but not really sure…wow I wonder how you can be unclear if you like someone it's pretty weird."_

"Ok lets get back, and make an assassination plan" Sasuke said looking down with a blush still on his face.

"Ok" Hinata said in her softest and most innocent voice that she hadn't used since she killed her own father.

* * *

**YAY!! I am done with chapter 3 goody. Remember the deal if you give me good **

**reviews I'll give you chapter 4 & 5. **

**Those are going to be the best of the other **

**Chapters.**

**If you really want to see the two chapters you have to give me good reviews**

**then. **

**So anyways review if you want to see what lies ahead…come on you know you want to.**


	4. The Unexpected Happens

**I keep writing these things so fast I mean I do all this for my readers because you always give me good reviews so anyways here it is Chapter 4 for ya enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Naruto or the character….(sniff) wow I'm not talking a lot anymore wow isn't that weird**

**Sasuke: You just did**

**Me: Who asked you?**

**Hinata: come now don't fight **

**Sasuke & me: Fine!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Happens

"Ok so we take out his associates then we blow off Uzamaki's head" Sasuke said.

"Yea that is a really good plan" Hinata said smiling.

"Good then it's settled…Hinata why are you being nice all of a sudden" Sasuke said.

"Why can't I be nice to my teammates" Hinata said.

"It's just not like you… you would always tell me off then it would just be a huge argument...what's up with you" Sasuke said.

"I…can't tell you" Hinata said shyly.

"Why won't you."

"You won't feel the same way."

"Surprise me."

"Ok."

Before she could confess her feelings a walkie-talkie started to ring.

_"Whoever ruined the moment I will totally tell them off" Hinata thought to herself._

* * *

Sasuke turned on the walkie-talkie and could hear Lady Ts( don't forget Lady T is Tsunade) voice.

Hinata then tried to forget what she was going to do to the person who messed up her moment because she did not know it would be Lady T.

"Hello you two how is the mission going well?"

"It's going well…really well" Hinata said.

"Excellent I have some info…it seems Naruto Uzamaki is going to be leaving Beijing early than we thought with his stash of cocaine" Lady T announced.

"How early do you mean" Sasuke asked curiously

"Two days to be exact."

"Two days…no way I don't…think I can do that Hinata said sounding really afraid.

Sasuke was confused.

_'What the great Hinata afraid of what will happen something is up' Sasuke thought to himself._

"Yes you can…we can." Sasuke said nicely to Hinata.

Now Lady T was very confused, "Um did I…did I miss anything…since when have you been nice to Hinata Sasuke…I thought while I called every time I would hear yelling and screaming."

"What I can't be nice to my teammate" Sasuke wondered.

"Well it would be a good thing but it's just that you two are…never mind. Anyways, tomorrow you have to start the mission pronto over and out."

* * *

It was now dark, and Hinata was in her room watching television(T/N(Tramara's Note: you know I would think that assassins would be doing secret assassin stuff but, I decided to change it around) while Sasuke was in his room…in quiet…just thinking.

Hinata then turned off her television to think about something that had been lingering in her head for awhile.

She was thinking that if Sasuke let out his story about his past he might feel the weight be pushed off him and, he would be a little nicer…just a little.

So she did what people who were afraid of Uchiha would never even think about doing…she walked across the hall and knocked on his door disturbing his peace.

She was afraid for the first time in eight years.

The door knob rustled for a second and was becoming more and more afraid as she had only heard rumors of what would happen if you disturbed his peace. Terrible….terrible...TERRIBLE things would happen to you.

When the door opened she squealed in surprise, and kind of afraid.

* * *

"Yes…what do you want" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. His bangs were kind of in his eyes and he was shirtless...which made Hinata blush.

"I just wanted to…you know see if you wanted to talk cause you know your always silent, and don't really talk to anyone so I was guessing something was troubling you, probably something from the past if you want to share, it could possibly make you feel a little better" Hinata said kicking and staring at the ground trying to not show her blush.

Sasuke could tell Hinata was nervous, very, very nervous, but her wanting to know about how miserable he was for the past 13 years he wouldn't let her know...she didn't need to know.

Before he could say 'no' to her question Hinata started to talk.

"I understand if you don't want to share your story I mean I wouldn't want to tell my past either…seriously...my sister and I have been so miserable for 16 years, and I think…I'm ready to share how bad I've had it…the question is are you Sasuke."

After hearing that Sasuke reconsidered changed his answer to a 'yes.'

"Never thought anybody miserable as me was out there."

Hinata smiled which made Sasuke smile a genuine smile that he hadn't had for years. So Sasuke and Hinata so they sat on the couch by a window that showed a view of the highway in Beijing to tell their stories.

* * *

**Well, here it was my good chapter I was thinking about something but I took out the juicy stuff for some apparent reason I don't know why. **

**For some reason I am going off with what I said last chapter. **

**Anyways you know the deal you want the next chapter you have to give me good reviews so lets do this bring on the reviews.**


	5. Stories of the Past, Love of the Future

**Me: Hi it's me how was the last chapter was it good hope it was good. So here you go readers Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Unlike my fantasies I do not own Naruto or any of the character even though I want to and…blah, blah, blah.**

**Sasuke: She talks a lot doesn't she. She is just so weird and…**

**Me: …and if Sasuke doesn't stop talking smack about me he'll get a bullet to his face (cocks gun)**

**Sasuke: (takes a step back)**

**Me: That is what I thought…now how about you see the next chapter**

**Sasuke: I told you she talks a lot**

**Me: I told you to SHUT UP!! Uchiha you're not afraid in the story but your afraid of…ME!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Stories of the Past, Love of the future

Hinata's P.O.V.

For the first seven years of my life I had been happy and grateful to have two loving parents, and a sister.

I though this was the best life I could have…but then tragedy struck our family.

My mom… she became very sick, and she was becoming weaker and her condition got worse each day.

She was sick for a month then one day she was so weak all she could do was stay in bed.

Then a few months later…it was really early in the morning, and she didn't wake up…we then realized that she was gone…she died possibly during the night.

Our family was nothing without our mom we were just a wreck.

After about a month me and my sister just had to accept the fact that she was gone so we moved on…but unfortunately my dad could not.

After my mom's death he started to drink heavily then he would beat us…sometimes he wasn't even drunk, and he would still beat us.

We would come to school with new black eyes and scratches. People were asking questions we just lied about it and said we were clumsy, and fell.

I was miserable since the day my mother passed, I was just hoping that she could come back, and we would be a family again, but no we kept getting beaten over and over again.

Then one day while getting my daily beatings I realized this was the last straw.

I'd seen one of my father's samurai swords he had gotten from Tokyo when my mom was still alive, one of them fell on the floor and was pretty close to me, so I grabbed it.

I kicked him off me then without hesitation stabbed him.

He was alive for about five more minutes, and said a prayer of forgiveness.

After he said "amen" he died…I had killed my own father.

Hanabi also was standing in the room and gave me a 'you did what you had to do' look, and to me for a hug now knowing that the beatings were over.

I then realized we had to get away from the house that held so many terrible memories so we ran away.

We lived on the streets for a couple of months then we saw Lady T standing in front of us…I thought she was an angel sent to us.

She told us. "If you want to live come with me."

We looked at each other and followed Lady T.

She gave us an apartment to stay at but in return we would have to become assassins.

We had been trained in the arts of assassination for a year and a half then went on our first mission since then I've been an assassin since.

* * *

Hinata let out the tears that she had been holding in the entire story."

I she wish didn't leave us then none of this would have not happened."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her into a hug.

She laid her head against his chest hearing his heart beat along with hers.

"You had it bad, but then you wouldn't have met me...now I've gotta tell you how bad I've had it."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Since I was born my parents expected great things from me and they got it.

I started kindergarten when I was 4 because I was smarter than most Pre-k students.

I was getting honors awards, getting chased around by girls all I could say was that it was the life.

But there was one problem in my family, and that was my older brother, Itachi.

He and my parents would argue with him and my life was kinda lonely because of all the arguing but still I was able to be happy when my parents were not fighting with my brother…but then my happiness went away after that night.

I was 10 years old, and running home from my friend's house after staying there too long.

I thought I was screwed when I got there, but when I got there I stood in my tracks to stare at my house…something wasn't right.

It was dark inside my house no lights were on, and it was too early for anybody to be asleep I mean it was 7 o'clock , also their cars were outside the house so they had to be home.

I decided to be brave, and went inside in the house to see what was going on.

I looked around saw no one, and heard no one.

Soon I walked into the living room, and there in a blood puddle my parents laid there with a stab wounds in their backs.

I dropped to my knees trying not to cry, but then I saw a shadow thinking he would kill me, but when the shadow stepped closer I saw my brother, Itachi.

I guessed that my brother was tired of being pushed around by my parents that he just…snapped. He stood over me about to behead me till my I heard sirens my parents must have called the police before their demise.

Itachi also heard then went out the window, when the police came in they saw me next to my parents.

They took me to a orphanage that I didn't like so a few weeks later I ran away and lived on my own. I was fueled with revenge and I made sure I got it…then I finally did when I was 15.

I was got a sniper rifle by stealing one from a nearby gun store.

I had no skills with snipe rifles so I prayed that I would be able to shoot him with one shot.

From what Lady T told me she saw me from her office, and saw me snipe down my brother.

When the deed was done I was kind of upset realizing that there was nothing else I could do in my life I mean this would not bring my parents back…my family was destroyed.

A day or two later Lady T came to me and told me she saw me, and told me I was good for an amateur, so she gave me the offer to go and be in Konoha I accepted her offer having nothing else to do with my life, and like you I have been here ever since being miserable about the past.

* * *

Hinata listened while she was still crying about her story but also still listened.

She indeed knew they were alike but pretty much different then all the others.

They both looked at each other for awhile just absorbing then kissed each other.

"Hinata do you if you want to."

"It depends do you want to."

Hinata wiggled out his grasp and walked to Sasuke's room with Sasuke right behind her.

* * *

**Me: WHOOO looks like stuff has heated up I wonder how things will turn out in the next chapter. You know the drill give me something good.**

**Sasuke: Man I why won't this girl shut up**

**Me: Oh my gosh why won't you shut up**

**Sasuke: NO!!**

**Me: alright that's it (starts shooting)**

**Sasuke: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! (runs away)**

**Me: Anyways review for me (smiles) come on Uchiha fight like man**

**Sasuke: Leave me alone**


	6. Warehouse Battle

**Hey ya…how was the last chapter I thought it was pretty good. So anyways readers thanks for reading this and also for the reviews they were nice. So for the nice reviews you get the next chapter so enjoy it.**

**Me: Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…that sucks**

**Sasuke: coughs-you suck-cough**

**Me: care to say that louder for me (readies shot gun)**

**Sasuke:...**

**Me: That's what I thought**

**Sasuke: (whispers) I'm scared...HELP ME...PLEASE!!**

**Me:WIMP!!...SUCH A BABY!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:Battle in the Warehouse

The two got ready for the mission just smiling about what happened last night.

"You ready for this mission" Sasuke told Hinata arming himself with weapons.

Hinata smirked "Oh yeah…lets do this...been waiting a long time for this."

* * *

The two hid behind the warehouse then saw two associates guarding the door. Hinata went left to take the left guard while Sasuke went to the right for the other guard. They both grabbed the guards heads of the guards and, snapped their necks.

"Good job" Sasuke smirked.

"Same for you too" Hinata smirking back putting the microchip on the door.

"3...2...1."

The chip exploded blowing off the door alerting Naruto and his henchmen. Sasuke and Hinata charged into the warehouse, and shot all of the associates.

"Very, very good but now it gets harder from here" Naruto said from a top some stairs with a pink haired with evil green eyes, an wearing a pink kimono latching on to his arm.

"Sakura you take the woman…I'll take the man."

"With pleasure babe"Saskura said glaring at Hinata.

Looks like I'm in a little trouble like he said, you take him I'll take the her…and also kill that bastard for me" Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded and, went for Naruto Sakura jumped from the top the stairs, and started to shoot her. Hinata took cover behind a table, finally she took out her two pistols, and started to shoot Sakura.

Sakura dodged the bullets till she finally found a place to take cover, "I'll kill you bitch" Sakura yelled.

"Not if I kill you first" Hinata said.

Sakura shot Hinata's guns out of her hand leaving her defenseless, and out of her range.

"Hm just as I thought you are weak…too bad your boyfriend can't see you die" Sakura said smiling pure evilly, then started to aim the gun for Hinata's head.

* * *

"Crap" Sasuke said dodging bullets trying to find the time to take out his guns without getting shot.

"I'm not like the others that you have killed, I am not a scared I attack like a lion…is this the best Konoha has…pathetic."

Sasuke finally took out his guns, "Say hello to my little friends Uzamaki" Sasuke told Naruto, and started shooting.

"I'll kill you."

"Not if I kill you first."

They kept shooting each other with nobody getting hit from the bullets. Finally, a bullet hit Naruto in the arm.

"Agh…I will-."

"Do nothing."

Sasuke put the gun to Naruto's head ready and eager to blow it off.

Before the shot was fired, a helicopter crashed through the warehouse. Naruto grabbed a gun close to him, and shot Sasuke in his arm. Sasuke went down on his knees howling in pain.

"Hm you almost had me...the closet out of all of them…but your still not good enough to beat me."

Naruto chuckled and climbed up the ladder to get in the helicopter.

"Sakura forget her and lets get out of here" Naruto said.

"Huh…i'm coming you got lucky I was able to spare you, make sure you remember what will happen when you mess with me" Sakura smirked evilly then climbed up the ladder into the helicopter. Hinata smirked, _'don't worry I'll get you….you just don't know it yet.'_

* * *

"Wait a second …where's Sasuke...i've gotta find him."

Hinata looked around till she saw Sasuke grabbing hold of his left arm.

"SASUKE!!" she ran to him to see what damage was done.

"Damn the S.O.B. shot me…man it hurts."

"Do not move your arm...I've got this."

Hinata pressed a button on her heel, and took out a scalpel, then pressed the other button on her other heel, and took out some bandages.

"Straighten your arm."

He did as he was told, and held his arm straight. He ripped the sleeve off, and held her scalpel. She used it to dig into the bullet hole on his arm to retrieve the bullet. Sasuke felt a lot of pain, and tried to pull his arm away, but Hinata kept it still.

"Do you want to lose your arm or keep it you big baby?"

Sasuke kept it straight but, kept on wincing in pain. Hinata finally got the bullet out of his arm, and then bandaged the bullet wound.

"There you're all set..the lead would have spread through your arm then you would,ve lost thanks to me" Hinata smiled warmly which Sasuke returned back then hugged her.

"I'll take this as a thank you" Hinata said with a tint of blush on her face.

"Well looks like Uzamaki got away from us I guess we failed the mission."

"Not really" Hinata said. She showed a PDA with a map of China with a dot moving.

"You didn't."

"I did I used the extra small mini microchip tracker and stuck it to that annoying woman before she left...now i can track them."

"Do you know where they are headed?"

The dot stopped in a city. "Here…in Shanghai,China."

"I love you Hinata" Sasuke smirked.

Hinata smiled, "I know you do…ok c'mon we got a drug Lord to stop.

* * *

**Well how did you like pretty good huh so I guess you know the drill bring on the reviews.**

**This has got to be the best story out of all the stories.  
**

**See ya later at the next chapter.**


	7. Top Agent verses Annoying Bitch

**So everybody wassup here I am with this new chapter sorry it is taking so long but I typed it during computer class and I needed to upload it on my jump drive so it took so long but now the wait is over I give you the chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto I would not have let Sasuke leave the village.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Top Agent

Verses

Annoying Bitch

"Hm do you know where they are now." Sasuke asked Hinata.

Hinata took out the her PDA showing the dot and the city of Shanghai.

"The dot stopped here at a hotel/casino called the Xing Pa Palace, but for some reason it shows it is close by…I wonder why"

"Um Hinata" Sasuke pointed to a huge building that just so happened to be the Xing Pa Palace.

"Oh…well…no wonder" Hinata said feeling sweaty and embarrassed.

"Lets go we don't have time to waste those two have got to die" Sasuke told Hinata, so the two walked into the huge hotel building.

* * *

The inside of it looked like a place where someone with wealth to go and stay the night with poker tables and slots all over the place.

"Hm I don't see the-"

"Hinata look out", she ducked and a bullet went over her head and shattered a window behind her. The bullet shot got peoples attention and they were scrambling out of the hotel not get in the way of the crossfire.

Soon they could see Uzamaki next to Sakura who had guns in her hand with an angry look on her face.

"I missed….I missed that bitch's head how did miss?!"

"How did you find us" Naruto wondered with an angered and shocked tone to his voice. Hinata rolled her eyes in boredom, "Come on Uzamaki you should have know we would have found you sooner or later…so now let's have less talking and more fighting….ok come on Lady Bitchiness lets do this" "You ready to lose again bitch" Sakura smirked. Hinata smirked back, "Oh didn't know you were talking about yourself." Sakura's smirk of victory disappeared and was replaced with a frown of anger, "I should have killed you when I had the chance…so I could close that smart mouth of yours but I was stopped I but this time…. I'll make sure you're dead." "Try and kill me but you won't be able in fact….I won't even use my guns." Hinata took her guns from out the holster and put them to the ground." Sakura was more upset. She wondered how she could be so calm when she should know the odds were against her. 

_"How is she so calm but it is better for me than for her she is so dead." _

Hinata put a nice warm smile of victory on her face which finally pushed Sakura's buttons. Sakura screamed in anger, and Hinata could've sworn she saw a vein pop out of Sakura's big forehead. "You just made your death wish bitch" Sakura yelled.

"Bring…it…on… you slut."

Sakura was in rage and she started shooting. Hinata dodged every bullet shot toward her. Sakura's anger made her lose concentration.

_"I don't understand…how is she so clam...unless…she is making me mad…on purpose…that bitch she is so dead."_

Sakura pulled out a smoke bomb then threw it to the floor. It exploded and the whole hotel was filled with smoke leaving Hinata blinded with smoke in her eyes.

* * *

"W-where'd did she go show your self you cowardly whore" Hinata said. She felt a blow to the stomach then to the head. "She spat out blood, and collapsed to her knees. Hinata heard laughter in the smoke.

"I know what you were trying to do…you were trying to get me so blinded by rage that you would pull a fast one and try to kill me."

Hinata growled in anger. 

_"She found out…she's good best one I have seen yet."_

"So you thought it would do me in huh…but no this is the end for you."

Hinata weakly got up to feet just to be brought down by Sakura's beatings. Hinata was disappointed letting this person beat her up like this.

"Aw I though you were the best agent ever…too bad for you…you've gotta die."

Hinata was so embarrassed she was letting down everybody, lady T all the other agents and…Sasuke. Hinata broke out of her your trance and realized she wasn't going to do this for herself she was doing this for her true love….that's when she realized she could not die to this woman not now.

"I've got to focus….now's the time to use my ears."

Hinata closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She opened them real quickly and moved to her right. She heard a thud and saw that the smoke was clearing and could see Sakura down on the ground.

"Ugh how did you know what did you do."

"When aren't able to use your eyes the other alternative is to use your ears."

Sakura growled in anger. "You maybe smart… but to tell you the truth I am way smarter than you." Hinata said.

Sakura growled again in defeat. Sakura picked up the guns in her range and started shooting again. Hinata moved quick enough to start dodging the bullets again. Hinata saw a shard of glass and with aim threw it at Sakura. Sakura stopped shooting, and looked down at her stomach, it was spilling out blood. Sakura's legs became weak, but she could still keep herself standing though. Sakura looked at Hinata who had another glass shard in her hand.

"You…you bitch Naruto will make sure you die for doing this".

Hinata smirked

"I don't think so for right now…time for you…to go to hell…but don't worry Uzamaki will be there with you."

To finish it off she threw the glass shard and it went through her head. Blood trickled down between Sakura's eyes from the wound, she went down on her knees.

"You…made…a big…mistake, and collapsed to the floor, dead with her eyes open." Hinata sighed in relief in victory.

"Wow that was so close she almost killed me…the only person getting close enough to kill me."

Hinata walked towards Sakura's corpse, "I've gotta say you have earned my respect for being close may god have mercy on your soul" Hinata bent down and closed her eyelids. She walked away still hearing Sakura's final words,_ "You...have made a big…mistake."_ For some reason she felt uneasy from Sakura's words.

* * *

WHOOOO how do you like it is it good lots and lots of action I say.

So how about it… give me good the reviews huh.

Seeya later


	8. YOU DID WHAT!

**ME: So how you guys been without any updates nice reviews that you have given me i am so glad you like my story so much.**

** Anyways here you go you the 8th chapter of this good story**

**Disclaimer i do not own Naruto or the characters on the show even that would TOTALLY AWESOME**

**SASUKE&HINATA: SHUT UP!!!**

**ME: OH NOW YOU TAKE HIS SIDE NOW (SNIFFS) I THOUGHT I WAS LOVED**

**HINATA: OH I'M SORRY(HINATA GIVES ME A HUG)**

**SASUKE: (GROANS)  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

YOU WHAT!!!

"So you ready to die now" Sasuke said with a gun pointed towards Uzamki's head.

"Naw not really, but I think I would like to do this battle a little differently how about we fight hand to hand combat unless your scared to Mister gun person."

Sasuke was enraged how he dare call him a coward he would but of course he wouldn't down the challenge so he accepted. The two men put up their fists and started their hand n hand combat fight. They charged at each other with so much speed and brought up their fists for a punch. They ended up punching each other in face, and sliding backwards from each other. Blood trickled down the side of both their mouths.

"I'll snap your neck" Naruto said charging without hesitation at the calm Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged the attack with swiftness and grace. More and more punches came towards him which he easily evaded.

"Why…won't…you…stand…still." Naruto yelled in rage.

"Because you gotta die" Sasuke said and greeted Naruto to a punch to the face.

"Sasuke" an angelic voice called out. Sasuke and Naruto turned their attention to Hinata.

"Hinata you're alive…w-where's the other girl" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…the pinked haired girl…oh her…yeahh…I killed her."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT" Naruto said in anger filled rage.

"Ok let me say very slowly since it appears you are not comprehending this correctly now ok *ahem* I…KILLED….YOUR… PINK HAIRED BITCH" Hinata said slowly smiling the whole time.

"You…You…I'll kill you for that you bitch" Naruto said in rage.

Naruto grabbed the guns that were in his range and started to shoot at Hinata. Hinata started to dodge the bullets that were coming towards her but one lucky bullet got her in her right arm.

"Shit" she yelled in pain.

Hinata clutched her arm with her other hand but it was no use the blood kept coming out and seeped through her fingers. Naruto chuckled then went into an uproarious laughter.

"Now you will pay for what you did to my Sakura" Naruto said aiming the gun at Hinata's head.

* * *

"Hey" Sasuke yelled out.

Naruto turned to see a furious Sasuke in his presence.

"You'll join her soon enough after I finish her off."

" You can break every bone in my body you may even kill me if you please, but…when you hurt the person I love you are in a world have already gotten your ticket to hell."

Naruto smirked, "Hope you can back up those words in a battle of weapons this time" Naruto said with weapons ready to fire off at Uchiha's head.

"C'mon Uzamaki lets dance if you think you can kill me."

"Alright then lets."

Soon it was an all out gun war, bullets traveling to the opposite side of the room with no bullets hitting body yet…it was the battle of the century, nobody had gotten this far with Uzamaki ever, they either were killed or he got away. Soon it all happened so fast Sasuke got shot in his right leg while Naruto got shot in his left arm. Sasuke collapsed to the floor holding his wounded knee to his chest, and all Hinata could do was watch as her boyfriend was going to get shot. Hinata looked around and finally she saw a gun that was in her range. She walked as fast as she could to the gun til she finally reached it and put it in her hand.

"Now Uzamaki prepare to meet your lady in hell."

* * *

Naruto laughed triumphantly at his victory towards Sasuke.

"I knew it this was all your organization could do…now you can die and be where you need to be" Naruto said.

Sasuke closed his eyes shut waiting for the bullet come into his head. He heard a bang but he didn't feel any pain any where. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto clutching on to his other arm then he collapsed to the floor with his legs bleeding. He looked up saw Hinata from afar with a gun in her hands.

"Now do what you must do Sasuke stick it to him good" Hinata said. Sasuke smiled and nodded. Sasuke grabbed his gun in his hand and he aimed at Naruto.

Naruto froze in place.

"W-wait w-what are you doing…w-we can w-w-work something out…what ever you want you'll get it" Naruto said trying to cooperate with Sasuke.

"Goodbye…Uzamaki" Sasuke said and pulled the trigger.

The bullet traveled into Naruto's head. Blood splattered on Sasuke's face as he looked at Naruto's open eyes and shocked expression as his corpse lay there on the ground. Sasuke used up the rest of his energy getting up the ground. Hinata ran to Sasuke and tackled back onto the ground into a warm hug.

"Wow can you believe we actually killed him…the famous drug lord of all time" Hinata said.

"I feel as though this isn't real…but it is" Sasuke said.

"Now let's go back to Konoha." Hinata said as she helped Sasuke get up and they walked out of the now blood stained hotel where it held the biggest gun war ever.

* * *

**ME:WOW what did you think i want reviews and i want them now **

**or i will come to your home and get you while you sleep...joking...just joking don't get paranoid **

**but please give me some reviews c'mon don't make me beg.**

**SASUKE: PLEASE MAKE HER BEG AND LESS ANNOYING TOO  
**

**ME: PLEASE MAKE SASUKE SHUT UP AND BE LESS EMO TOO PLEASE  
**

**ME&SASUKE: HM _"MAN HE/SHE GETS ON MY NERVES"_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW i am only a chapter from finishing this story. Also there might be a sequel to this story  
**

**Nice reviews thank you this story it is going along better than any of my other stories so thank you everyone for the reviews during this entire story  
**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of the characters so lets get this chapter over with**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Taking Care

Two weeks had passed since the death of the famous drug lord, Naruto Uzamaki, and Hinata and Sasuke could not go on missions because of their injuries. Hinata's arm was just bandaged because the bullet had missed her bone by an inch so all she did was lose a pint of blood Luckily they made there in time and she was given more blood. Unfortunately for Sasuke the bullet hit his leg bone and he had to use crutches to walk. Hinata took care of Sasuke, but mostly Hanabi was taking care of Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata could pick up stuff but they couldn't be heavy and Sasuke couldn't walk a lot either. Hanabi was pretty irritated by this but they were hurt and she didn't have to missions for awhile because she had to take care of them so she wasn't complaining.

"Ok you guys I am going to the store for you guys now…see ya later."

The two were sitting on the couch with Hinata was leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder while his arm was around her waist.

Hinata sighed "So it's been two weeks…I really want to do some missions so badly" then Hinata made a pouty expressions.

Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist, "No…no missions till you get better…besides I can't lose you....i love you too much."

Hinata kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Thank you for caring…oh and um Sasuke I forgot to tell you…I'm pregnant...I found out a week ago but was too frightened to tell you" Hinata said. Sasuke looked down at Hinata with a weird and shocked...and a 'WTF' expression.

"Don't worry…it's yours."

Sasuke sighed of relief.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What did you think it was someone else's you're the only one I actually did it with…also I am not that kind of person....plus i love you too much" He smirked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You know I love you more right." Sasuke said.

"No i love you more than you do." Hinata said and started a make out session with Sasuke.

"EWWWW get a room you two" Hanabi said covering her eyes, making gagging noises.

"I don't have to I live here after all so deal with it" Hinata said then continued doing what they were doing.

Hanabi made more gagging noises, "You know what….here is your stuff I am getting out of here." Hanabi said pretending to throw up as she closed the door of the apartment.

"Hn you have such an immature sister and she's 19, she should act her age" Sasuke said.

"Yeah but that is just the reasons why I love her."

* * *

Four months later:

"So Hanabi how was your mission." Hinata said as she rubbed her almost big stomach.

"It was…alright…but why would you want to know" Hanabi asked.

"I'm a four and a half month pregnant woman what do you I'm bored…sitting around puking my guts out, having mood swings, and having those big cravings for food."

Hanabi laughed, "Boy I am glad I am not pregnant....wheres Sasuke"

Hanabi asked. "He went to his house to go get something he said he will be back."

Hanabi sat by Hinata and gave her a hug.

"Um Hinata?"

"What is it?"

"I miss Mom….even though I don't really remember her because she died when I was about 2...I kinda remeber her a little."

Hinata froze in place, they hadn't brought up their mom in 10 years and now her sister was talking about her. Hinata remembered her Mom very well, she missed the lullabies her mom sung when she was about to go to sleep, the way she would smile when she was happy also….when everyone was happy, and was a family. No one was as happy as they used to be since 17 years ago .

Hinata's eyes started to pour tears down her cheeks…she was sad and also sad for Hanabi, Hinata only got to know her mom for only 7 years but Hanabi barely knew her because she was only 2 when her mom died.

Hinata hugged Hanabi a little tighter "Yeah I do miss Mom" Hinata said.

The front door opened and, it was Sasuke. "Oh I didn't know you were having a personal moment with your sister…I'll leave now if you wan-"

"No were good were thinking about…the good times… also the bad times....I'll leave you alone now" Hanabi said then left for her room.

"Hinata I've gotta ask you a very, very important question." Sasuke told her.

"O-ok then shoot." Hinata said. Sasuke told it to her straight, "Hinata will you marry me" Sasuke said showing a diamond ring.

"It was my mom's wedding ring now it's yours if you want to be with me."

Hinata was crying again this time out of happiness. Hinata nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes…of course...of course I will." She said, and then they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Yeah they are going to get married about that Sequel its going to really be about their daughter most of the time, and it the name of the story will be "operation:revenge."  
**

**Also i'm not writing about the wedding in the next chapter instead i am fast forwarding it to 11 years later.  
**

**Anyways Review for me please.  
**

**I AM BEGGING YOU**!!!


	10. Epilogue:Next Generation

* * *

**Well here it is the last chapter enjoy it while it last it might me kinda short but its all i could really think about  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except the plot**

* * *

Epilogue:

The Next Generation

(Xiao Lang's POV)

I look out the window to see a blue clear sky staring down at me.

I am so bored my parents have taught me all the things an assassin should know but they won't let me go on a mission yet….you'd think that if they teach you the things of being an assassin they would think you were ready to go on a mission.

Yes, my parents are Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha the best assassins in the business still for 35 year-old.

Their features are a mixture of mines. I have my mom's pretty face, and my dad's personality.

I'm mean sometimes and ready to jump into everything...except a mission. They are afraid if I go on a mission that I might freeze up then get killed, but they're my parents and they are afraid something will happen to me so what can you.

Anyways I go to school but it is like a regular school but it is school for kids whose parents are like assassin agents at Konoha.

I am like famous there I mean my parents are the best assassins in the business.

Anyways I have my friends and they are the best. There's Kimoko, Shin, Jin Pao, and, my cousin Jing Me who is the daughter of my Auntie Hanabi and Uncle Konahamaru.

Their parents let them do missions but I can't because my parents are so untrusting, and over protective.

I sighed in sadness and went to the refrigerator and got me some milk and a couple of cookies.

I put them on the counter…till I heard a noise.

I looked around then I found out the noise came from my parents' room.

I looked into the room and saw threestrange men dressed in black.

* * *

They turned my way with serious faces. "Where are they...where are those assassins" the man asked me.

"If you are talking about my parents then you will have to wait for them, they are not here…what do you want with them." I asked those three.

"We just want to talk to them…just in the way of weapons....if you know what I mean."

" I know what you mean but...if you want to talk to someone that way…you can talk to me if you like" I told them taking out an SMG from my back pocket.

"Ok then little kid lets do this." The men charged at me but I was too quick for them.

I shot one in the head, the other two in the stomach…and just like that the people were dead.

Whew that was close, and they say that I'll die on a mission…if I can deal with these kinds of people…of course I am ready for a mission.

Damn it what am I gonna do with these bodies…I've got it.

I put the bodies in trash bags…for some odd reason I was actually strong enough to pick up all three bodies at the same time.

I lit a match and burned the body that's how my mom and dad told me how to get rid of evidence. I was pissed now…their blood got on the floor of my parents room how the hell am I going to explain that to my parents.

I tried to clean it up but it was only leaving a stain…well…there's nothing else I can do about it though.

I go back to my gazing at the sky just wondering how it would be to be an assassin….how it would be to accomplish something for the assassin business of Konoha….all the places I would go….but until then I just have to stick to my dreaming.

My name is Xiao Lang Uchiha, I may only be 11 years old, but I will be the next generation of top assassins....someday.

________________________________________________________________________

**Thats it its done WHOO well I would like to thank the good reviews that everyone gave me it gave me enough encouragement to keep going on with the show i love you guys(not like that)**

**Well stay tuned to my sequel Operation:Revenge but until then see ya later**


End file.
